


Oblivion

by mcugrant



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confused Barry, F/M, Iris West (mentions), Sad Barry, kinda sad, maybe kinda funny, struck by lightning - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcugrant/pseuds/mcugrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which a girl who's in a coma in central city meets a confused man named barry allen who says he was just struck by lightning just a few moments ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please know that i don't know when i will be posting new chapters. i will also be fixing the story a lot along the way.

The area was quiet, everything was white and bright. The light wasn't distracting but it wasn't a normal brightness either. Emma looked around the room with a sigh, she had been in this place for what felt like a million years. Who knows when she would get back to her friends and family.

After walking around the white area she heard a distance voice.

"Hello?" The voice calls out from afar making Emma look around in surprise.

"Hello!" Emma calls out hoping she wasn't imagining these voices again.

"Who's out there?" The voice called out, it sounded masculine.

Emma turned around and saw a figure wandering around. She quickly ran up to the figure hoping it wasn't an illusion.

"Who are you?" Emma asked as her hair fell to the side. "Are you an angel?"

"Um, no?" The man said. He looked around not seeing any signs of life.  
"What is this place?" The guy asked Emma making her shrug.

"I like to call it Oblivion."


	2. You Can't Go Back

"Oblivion?" Barry asked in confusion. "The last thing I remember was getting struck by lightning-"

"Lightning?" Emma scoffed. "The last thing I remember was in a car accident."

He frowned and turned around, he then began running away from her, seeing if there was any way of getting out of that damn place.

"Where are you going?!" Emma screamed while running after him.

She saw him frantically hitting the floor with his hands then got up and continued running, "I have to get back!"

"Hey!" Emma screamed while grabbing his shoulders and shaking them violently. He looked at her on the verge of tears. "You _can't_ go back," Emma said as her voice broke, she let go of his shoulders and turned around looking around the place again. "I've tried."

"How?"

"I ran around this damn place over a hundred times! There's no way out of this place. There's no door, no stairs, no windows, _nothing_."

Barry stared at her and turned, he noticed the bright area and put his hands over his head, "How long have you been here for?"

Emma shrugged, "How can I tell?" She gestured around the well lit area. "This place doesn't sleep."

Barry whimpered and fell to the floor, Emma mirroring his action. She turned her head and saw him staring up.

"What's your name?" Emma asked.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Emma Rogers," Emma said trying to break the ice and calm him down.

Barry sighed them tilted his head to her, "My name is Barry, Barry Allen."

"Nice to meet you Barry," Emma said with a smile then looked back up. Barry sighed and stared back up thinking about how to get back to Iris and the rest of his family.


End file.
